


【KKL】Space-time·番外

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 物理学背景的人类上校51×宇宙人助理24傻白甜预警，孕期小破车预警注意避雷





	【KKL】Space-time·番外

【KKL】Space-time·番外

 

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—

堂本光一喜欢244号身上一切的毛发——胡子，头发，鬓角，腿毛，腋毛……甚至是耻毛。

和人类并不相同，在K星较小重力的作用下，这些毛毛总是以一副些许赢了重力的感觉，半漂浮在空气里。恰到好处的蓬松和柔软让他爱不释手，每次抚摸244号都像在抚摸一只毛绒绒的小动物。更何况这个小外星人只要被摸到舒服，都会发出呼噜声，如果他停下手的话，还会用撒娇地用puppy eyes来哀求他继续。

244号自己将这些毛毛称为“玫瑰花的刺”，这些刺一般都是很柔软的啦，只在有些特定的时候才会炸毛，比如现在——

 

“脑电波认证仪是什么？”

堂本光一手腕上的终端投影出无数的文件，眼前的对话框重叠在一起，闪动的蓝光密密麻麻，有些刺眼。

“就是一个可以检测脑电波波段的仪器。”

“可以看到两个人波长到底合不合？”

“差不多这个意思。”

“有这么准的吗？”

“就像磁铁一样。”

“那我不能弄怎么办？”

 

堂本光一靠在床头上，244号靠在他怀里，小腹隆起的轮廓显而易见——这里有小宝宝了。

听到堂本光一的问话后他坐直了身体，整个人都散发出带着尖角的锐气，原本乖顺贴伏在脊背的鱼鳍都半立了起来，带着生气看向这个正研究《K星婚姻法》的地球人。

“那我们就结不了婚！孩子将来就没户口！没有自己的ID！没有居民认证！去不了学校！找不到工作！娶不到媳妇！生不了娃！”

“你别生气~别生气~”堂本光一把他拉回怀里，“我这不是在研究嘛…”

“你们地球人多久能搞好一部法律？”

堂本光一翻着眼珠子，想了想自己经历过的几次草案法规修改，心虚的拍了拍244号的背。

“但现在是在K星啊，已经有很多提案了，我们接下来只需要再选一选投票就可以了。”

越说越没底，他轻柔地将鱼鳍抚平，看着纠在一起的眉头渐渐放松，这才缓了一口气。

“你不是说不把工作带回家的嘛…”

孕期的244号情绪时常不稳定，刚才还咋咋呼呼说要他赶快修改好法案，现在又提起了不在家工作的话题。但堂本光一已经习惯了这样的节奏，他关掉了终端，指着梳妆台上那一大堆瓶瓶罐罐问244号，今晚要按摩哪里。

小外星人笑得一脸深意，指着还没有拆封的一个包装盒，让堂本光一拿过来。

“这是什么？”

小盒子上印着他从来都没见过的文字，关闭掉的终端也不能给他翻译。

“这是保养滋润乳首的乳膏。”

“哦……啊？？？？？？？？？”

乳什么？什么首？

“不然哺乳的时候乳首可能会裂开呢，那样很疼很难受的。”

244号看到一脸吃惊状的堂本光一，突然觉得他没上过生理课好像也不错。看一个在外无所不能的人，在自己面前暴露知识的漏洞，也是一种享受。这个时候的堂本光一在他看来，完全就是个思春期生理知识匮乏，却又需要它们来大显身手的男孩。

“我最近觉得有点痒，就去问了一下姐姐，她给我推荐了这一款，然后我就下单啦~”

在堂本光一的震惊中，244号已经将那管软膏挤出豆大的一粒在指腹上，准备自己涂抹。

浅橘色的乳膏像橙子牛奶凝固后的样子，看起来竟让人觉得舌尖一酸，分泌了些唾液出来。244号先将它抹在乳晕旁，随后向乳首及整个乳晕涂抹均匀，白嫩纤细的食指画着圈将橙香送入自己的身体里。

整个过程里堂本光一一句话也说不出来，沉睡的记忆在极度混乱的大脑深处被唤醒——他并不是没上过生理课，只是他曾以为那些知识自己这辈子也用不到罢了。

有生殖腔和会怀孕已经是知道的事情了，这么说来好像也是会分泌乳汁的，依个人情况胸部还有二次发育的可能。

 

在K星，性别只是区分个体之间不同的其中一种方式，与生殖能力无关。K星的女性生殖能力具备者和地球的女性所差无几，而男性生殖能力具备者理论上虽然可以哺乳，但由于一些种族的相关腺体已经开始退化，只能依靠奶粉和各种营养液。

而244号不用担心这些问题，他的胸部即使是在怀孕前，看起来也可以很好的喂养一个孩子。

当然了，首先被喂养的，就是来自地球的这位，339岁的老孩子。

 

“上校，你要来帮我涂另一边吗？”244号将乳膏递进他手里，“像我刚才那样挤一点出来就好啦~”

说着就把刚才只是撩起来的上衣脱掉了，白到快要发光的身体呈现在堂本光一面前，圆滚滚的肚皮上可以看到皮层之下的细细的血管，有些是绿紫色，有些是细细的红丝。

堂本光一心里突然一阵柔软，怀宝宝是多么辛苦的事啊。他不止一次给244号按摩了，原本纤细的腰身因为怀孕变得有些臃肿，可身体必须在腰侧和臀部堆积脂肪，来支撑这份甜蜜的重量。

从最开始这个细皮嫩肉的小家伙的身体产生大大小小的不适，到现在可以安稳地窝在自己怀里，还时不时告诉自己有胎动，各种困难和问题他们都一起面对了过来。

他拿着这管乳膏，眼眶渐渐湿润。

“上校？你在哭吗？”

“没，没有。”

“都流鼻涕了——”

不管小外星人为了缓和气氛而故作嘲笑的语气，他轻柔地将自己的额头和他的抵在一起，微笑着在唇上印下一吻。

“谢谢你。”

“那还不快给我按摩。”

 

堂本光一不急不慢的拿起乳膏，两指轻柔地捏着还没涂抹的乳首，靠近了观察。

“看起来确实有点干燥啊…”

乳头上裂开的小缝隙有很多，将来的乳汁就要从那里分泌吧。目前244号没到会分泌乳汁的阶段，堂本光一光是想想他涨奶的样子就要把持不住了。

“那也没有你的手肘干……”

爱人的指尖带着独特的魔力，在刚触及的瞬间就有电流传遍全身上下。

 

自打到了稳定期之后，244号的身体和心理在调整中越来越适应孕期的变化，可有一点却是他自己无法控制的，那就是偶尔的胎动会挤压到敏感的腺体。

堂本光一还记得有一次他下班回家后，客厅厨房都没有244号的身影，家里安静的好像没有人一样，只有从卧室里传出一丝丝微弱的呻吟告诉他人在那里。推开门看到床上凌乱得摆满了自己的衣服，中间有一块鼓起的地方，合着呼吸和呻吟的节奏不断产生着产生起伏。

他将上层的衣服扒开，终于看到了满脸潮红的244号，就连喘息也带着湿热，充满水雾的眼睛望着自己，在诉说不安和渴求。

那是他们小心翼翼的准爸妈生涯里，第一次的疯狂——虽然和平常比起来温柔了无数倍。但正是因为孕期，所有的动作都变得缓慢细微，这又是另一种磨人。

 

他低头伸出舌尖舔舐，看着那颗红豆在空气里挺立起来时候，张嘴全部含住。

“将来宝宝也会像我这样吗？”

他口齿含糊不清的说着，244号的身体已经软了，整个人都歪倒着靠在床头，修长的腿在被窝里蹭啊蹭，转动着脖子试图依靠摩擦力稀释掉初始不安的快感。

“宝宝…才不会……会和你一样……嗯…~唔——”

堂本光一坏心眼的将嘴巴张得更大了，244号的胸部虽然比起之前鼓胀了一些，但隆起的部分还不算特别大，几乎都被他含在了嘴里。舌尖也不闲着，在被包裹住的空间里继续逗弄那颗红珠。另一只手揉捏着已经涂好的另一边，美其名曰，再按摩一下吸收更均匀。

“你！……差不多可以啦……再舔…等下…乳膏都被稀释掉了……”

听了244号的话，堂本光一乖乖地放开了乳首，从背后将他拥进怀里，双臂架着他的胳肢窝，准备干正事儿。

“你看仅仅是被我舔一舔也比之前看起来滋润了好多。”

“你那是舔一舔吗？”

“这种差事我又不会嫌累…”

“快点啦！”

“哦哦哦…”

 

堂本光一并没有像他那样将乳膏挤在指尖上，而是在手心凹陷的地方挤了一小块。正当他想要问为什么的时候，那只手就覆上了自己的胸部，柔软的手心和乳首接触，形状恰好完美契合，整个胸部在手掌的牵扯下被揉得微微发红，而身体的热度也在慢慢上升。

“轻一点啦你…”

“舒服吗？”

堂本光一趴在244号敏感的耳朵边低声说到，牙齿轻轻撕扯着耳廓，酥麻酸痒使他已经软掉的身体更加无力，整个人向后倒进堂本光一的怀抱里，后脑勺靠着他的肩膀，侧头将鼻尖抵在突起的喉结上若有若无地蹭。

突然示软的撒娇让这位自制力傲人的人类上校下身硬邦邦的，他忍不住向前顶了一下，换来小外星人柔弱的哼唧声。伸手向下摸去，生殖缝的隙口已经分泌了大量的黏液出来。

“上校……”

“我会慢一点…轻轻地……”

手指逗弄着乳首，注意力都被耳边磁性的声音吸引，头皮顾着发麻的时候，身后就被温柔缓慢地进入了。

244号跪在柔软的床铺上，手扶着床头双腿被分的很开，堂本光一就在他身后，于是244号整个人就坐在堂本光一的胯上。

这个姿势既不会压倒肚子，也可以控制进入的深度，精壮的腰身挺动，每一下都照顾着他的性感带。并没有像孕前疯狂的深入，但慢动作里的温柔让人更加沉迷抓狂。快感从头顶传递到脚趾尖，全身都被滋润了。

244号誊出一只手抓住堂本光一掐着他腰部的手臂，嘴里的呻吟破碎，他只能以动作告诉他，自己还想要…再深一点点…也可以。

受到鼓励的地球人听话的沉了腰，性器自然送到比刚才更深一些的地方，小外星人难耐的躬起背配合自己的动作。

最终还是244号受不了的先射了出来，堂本光一也被缴紧的内腔弄到头脑嗡嗡作响，腰眼一麻，将浊液全部留在了他奶油般细腻嫩滑的后背上。

 

他简单替244号清理之后，小外星人又靠在他怀里，紧紧扒着他的身子不放手。

“你像个狗皮膏药。”

“那是什么？”

“把我bia得紧紧的。”

堂本光一边说边收紧了自己的手臂，孕期的244号是矛盾体的集大成之作，既有不安又有自信。而他要做的，就是用尽一些方法，保护和照顾他的所有情绪。

 

六个月后

K星的行政大厅一层有个很大很漂亮的鱼缸，244号走进大门后便看到了二宫和城岛两个人正在看鱼。城岛的手指不停的挥动，看起来每一种鱼他都认识。

“nino！你也是城岛的狗皮膏药吗？”

两人回过头，因为专注看鱼，身体紧贴着对方站在一起，一时间面面相觑，挪开也不是不挪开也不是。

“光一告诉我这样就是狗皮膏药。”

244号指着他们相接触的肩头，笑得一脸甜蜜。

虽然俩人除了同事关系再无其他，可又不忍心破坏244号单纯的理解，只好笑着打哈哈，目送走了他之后才松一口气。

二宫小同志和城岛说着，外星人不太理解比喻这种修辞手法真是有点棘手呢。

“不过244前辈今天来干嘛啊？”

“你不知道吗？光一那家伙把孩子的名字登记错了。”

“诶？cheri酱的名字在居民ID上不是cheri吗？”

二宫和也睁大眼睛吃惊地问道。

“他太紧张太兴奋啦，去登记的时候不知道在想什么，把自己梦里梦到的名字告诉工作人员了，好像叫‘堂本机智’，回家之后才发现。”

 

两人的笑声贯彻着这栋大楼，而51层的新生儿数据库办公室里，244号面前替他处理信息的动作人员正是好友11。

“噗——我以为你俩剪刀石头布，你输了孩子才叫着名儿呢。”

244号毫不客气地给好友翻了一个巨大的白眼。

 

此刻的家里，从来没有和小孩子相处过的傻爸爸堂本光一，抱着哭喊个不停的小公主手足无措，但哭声终于在给她一辆玩具小汽车之后停止。握紧的小拳头还拿不住东西，眨巴着泪花的大眼睛像极了244号，盯着红色的法拉利出神。

“cheri酱…喜欢小汽车吗？！爸爸那里还有很多！”

就这样，在244号一边买菜一边考虑着怎么收拾堂本光一的时候，他已经慢慢找到与女儿的相处之道了。

 

谁说离开都是悲剧呢，他的这次远征，绝对是更好的开始。

他对着头顶的双恒星发誓。

 

END.


End file.
